


Inflatable Body Love

by galaxy_farts



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Inflatable body suits, It's a bit strange, M/M, Mentioned Intercourse, Online Shopping, cute for the most part, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_farts/pseuds/galaxy_farts
Summary: 2-D orders a mysterious item online. Murdoc can't help but to be curious as to what could possibly arrive at their doorstep in a matter of days.





	Inflatable Body Love

**Author's Note:**

> They're already in a relationship. First fic, hope you enjoy!

It had been a rather uneventful afternoon in the small apartment room Murdoc and 2-D shared as couple. As usual, 2-D would spend most of the day in his room doing whatever it was that he did and Murdoc would share his afternoon with a pack of cigarettes and several shots of anything with enough alcohol to keep him at it. However, Murdoc couldn't take this opportunity of getting wasted due to a lack of both cigarettes and alcohol, which was a rarity on its own. They hadn't left the house to buy more booze in over two weeks now and Murdoc had consumed the last of his secret stash two nights ago. Life was looking glum for him.  
He had spent the majority of the day sitting in the living room watching TV as he made fun of the much too common news network bloopers or mistakes that aired live, but at this point, even that was losing its touch. Being so dreadfully bored, he thought hard about what to do with the remaining hours. What could possibly entertain him?  
Murdoc's mind suddenly snapped as he realized his boyfriend had been cooped up all day. Feeling the urge to do so, he got up to check on 2-D. He didn't want him to be hurt or anything, so it felt right to check.  
Upon knocking on the door, Murdoc heard a small bump, followed by a tiny yelp of pain. Well, he was alive.  
"Come in!", called 2-D.  
Murdoc entered slowly as he looked around to find the bluenette. Sure enough, he was laying on his bed with a laptop right in front of him. He shut it quickly as his face got slightly brighter.  
"Whatcha lookin' at?", Murdoc grinned.  
"Nuffin', juss...juss stuff,"  
"What stuff?"  
"N-Nuffin'!"  
"Nothing?," Murdoc raised his brow, "Or something?".  
"I-I was...why do you care so much, huh?!", 2-D exclaimed.   
Murdoc laughed as he entered the room and sat by the other. "I pay half of the rent, so I should at least know half of what goes on in here!".  
2-D puffed his cheeks in frustration and looked away. "I'm juss buying stuff online, thass all..."  
"Well, speaking of buying we're all out of booze, ya mind goin' out and getting some drinks for good, old Murdoc here?" he asked with a sarcastic politeness.  
"Why don't you juss go on your own? I'm busy,"  
"Wha-Doing what?!"  
"It's complicated, okay? I can't find a way to enter my credit card number!"  
"What are you buying?! Can't you just go get it at the store while you get us some damn alcohol?!"  
"No, cause it's not THAT kind of product that I can just buy at a normal store!", 2-D yelled.  
Murdoc was about to continue arguing when he thought through his partner's answer. Not something from a normal store? Murdoc's mind immediately trailed off to something obscene and realized now why 2-D had been so embarrassed to show Murdoc what he was doing. Hoping to not have ruined his chance at getting kinky with 2-D some time soon, he quickly apologized.  
"Oh, well...in that case, I'll - I'll go on my own", he finished as he headed out of the room. The door shut behind him and 2-D could only stare as he questioned Murdoc's sudden behavior.

Murdoc was now arriving from his quick shop-stop as he kept thinking of his and his lover's conversation. Although Murdoc didn't understand much about online shopping, he did know that pretty much anything could be brought to your doorstep in a matter of days. He hadn't bought anything online himself, but he could only imagine all the naughty items people could shamelessly buy with no one ever knowing. The surprise element of what 2-D could get only made it that much better.  
He found 2-D in the living room couch watching TV when he entered.  
"Um, Murdoc, sorry 'bout the argument we had earlier, I was juss a bit nervous, thass all" he explained.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, love. I'm sure you found what you were looking for, right?"  
2-D smiled at how calmly Murdoc was taking the situation. "Yeah, I did, actually! I'm sure you'll love it too!"  
Murdoc grinned a dirty grin as he chuckled, "I'm sure I will..."

The two were laying on the couch as they played zombie films on the TV screen. 2-D curled up in a way in which he could be the little spoon and Murdoc, the big spoon, was playing with the other's hair.  
It had been five whole days since 2-D had placed his online order. Murdoc wasn't sure how long it took for those items to arrive but he was starting to get anxious. Every day seemed to drag out for so long to to a point of enragement. What took them so long?  
Coincidentally, there was a knock at the door right after.  
Both men turned to look at the door then at each other. 2-D quickly stumbled up to look the through the peephole and let out a small gasp.  
2-D turned around to look at Murdoc as he mouthed "It got here!". He opened the door and picked up a cardboard box. Murdoc stared hard at the box and felt his excitement growing. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, as 2-D walked off with it into his room. Murdoc froze as he realized 2-D had just left him behind. He walked to his room and was just about to open the door when he heard 2-D shout from inside.  
"STOP! DON'T COME IN!"  
Murdoc jumped back a few steps in shock and glared at the door. Had he really just yelled that at him? Before doing something he could regret, Murdoc thought about it twice and decided to stop. Maybe he had bought a costume of sorts and he was just getting ready to show him. Murdoc had never been one for role playing during sex, but he could always try new things. Maybe he had ordered a firefighter costume or maybe a cop costume or maybe, if he was into it, he would cross play into a nurse costume. Murdoc kept thinking dirty thoughts in order to prepare for what was surely coming. He sat at the couch where he waited for his partner to arrive. Murdoc could feel it, the night was going to last quite a while.

Sure enough, the night lasted a long time, but most of it was just him sitting at the couch impatiently. The passing minutes seemed like hours until Murdoc finally lost it and stomped his way into 2-D's room. What could be taking him so long?!  
Upon opening the door, Murdoc saw an extremely large bright blue balloon of sorts. This thing was seriously huge, taking up maybe a third of the small room. As he stared in astonishment, he saw atop the balloon a small bundle of blue hair. 2-D?!  
"Oi! Muds, innit neat?", 2-D shouted as he bounced towards him.  
"What the bloody hell are you wearing?!", Murdoc screamed.  
"It's an inflatable body suit! I can just live in one of these, it's so easy to get around! Yours is in the box!"  
"You got one for me too?!", yelled Murdoc as he looked into the box, "Why?!"  
"Well, today's our 1-year anniversary of being together! I thought it'd be nice to celebrate like this!"  
"By becoming blimps?", Murdoc scratched the back of his head, "Couldn't a nice shag just do it?"  
"Come on, you old bum, can't you just have fun for a while?"  
Murdoc sighed, he could say goodbye to whatever sex he was hoping to have for the rest of the day.  
"If you try it on, I'll order us some naughty toys online~!", 2-D cooed.  
Maybe trying it on for a short while wouldn't hurt.

Murdoc and 2-D had spent the rest of the afternoon bouncing around in their body suits. Murdoc in a bright green costume, and 2-D in his bright blue costume. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Murdoc had very much enjoyed himself as he pranced around the apartment room in his own inflatable body. He had grown rather fond of it to a point in which he was willing to sleep in it. As a matter of fact, he was getting pretty tired and decided to lay down for a bit on the floor. The nearest bed was still too far away.  
Just as Murdoc was resting his eyes, 2-D bounced up from behind and sat beside him.  
"You already tired?", 2-D asked as he tilted his head.  
"It's...been a rather longer day than I expected", he sighed in reply.  
"Yeah," said 2-D as he laid down facing him, "You mind if we just sleep in these?"  
"Nah, I was going to, anyway", Murdoc grinned. He looked into 2-D's eyes-well, eyeholes- and slowly got closer. Just as he was leaning in for a kiss, the loud sound of rubber rubbing against itself interrupted the moment.  
"Well, shit," Murdoc muttered. 2-D laughed at his disappointed face in great amusement.   
2-D held Murdoc's hand, although he had to reach out rather far to get it. In a matter of minutes, both were out like lights in the middle of the living room.


End file.
